Talk:Frontier Gate/@comment-101.128.100.185-20150728074007
I manage to down this dungeon with this setup 1) Zenia (A) (Max Imp) - Sky Harbringer & Heavenly Bud Leader 2) Tridon (L) - Tridon's Trident & Ihsir Guise Leader From Own Inventory 3) Aaron (A) - Dandelga & Queen's Tear 4) Ivris (B) - Drevas & Heresy Orb 5) Diana (G) - Xentar & Paskuan Weapon Enhancer 6) Zevalhua (L) - Malice Jewel & Fallacy Orb (Alternative: Bonnie / Semira) --- Some Tips --- 24th Floor: Try Use Zevalhua BB for inflicting stun & curse to Kikuri and Sefia then spam your SBB in 1st Turn. If you lucky enough, you can kill Sefia at 2nd Turn and Kikuri at 3rd Turn. If u have Bonnie or Semira, they both also good as alternatives for Zevalhua. 26th Floor: Again, use Zevalhua BB every turn and spam your SBB. Semira SBB is very powerful againts this boss to inflcting Poison every turn (80% proc.), but when the boss doing skill called "Violently Jiggly", you need Sick Debuff to cancel it or you will be wiped by next turns. Semira BB/SBB doesn't inflict Sick, but Edea / Bonnie (55% proc.) / Zevalhua (40% proc.) does. 27th Floor: Use Ivris, Tridon, and Aaron BB/SBB every turn, especially when the boss HP is around 50% she will spam AoE called "White World", use Tridon SBB last for the 140% DEF Buff and you should be doing fine for the rest of the battle. 28th Floor: Same strategy with 27th Floor, Tridon Earth Shield buff is very powerful againts this boss. If she using "Power Charge" just make sure your units' HP is around 80% at that time. 29th Floor: Same strategy with above. But this boss will quote "I can hear someone singing" at certain threshold (I think if you drop his HP at certain % or maybe per certain turns) - Just Guard All your Units! - She will cast "Peaceful Hymn" to remove 1 unit buff then spam AoE skill "Sanction". If you drop his HP around 30% she will quote something like "Can you hear the salvation?" - Again, just Guard All your Units! - She will remove all your unit buff then spam AoE skill 30th Floor: Same strategy with 27th Floor above. The Main problem from this boss is the DoT skill called "Stigma" that deal damage around 7000~9000. If your DPS is high enough, up to 3 units will be inflicted by this Dot when the boss HP around 10%. What I was doing is use Zenia UBB at 2nd turn and use the item to replenish to OD Gauge and use Zenia UBB again. Tridon Earth Shield Buff again is the ace for this battle, the Earth Shield Buff will mitigate the DoT from the boss so you can get more survavibilty againts next attack. The Reward for finishing the 30th Floor is Status Up Sphere called "Phantom Gizmo". This sphere grants 30% HP / Atk / Def / Rec, 2~3 BB gauge fill per turns, and 2~3 BB gauge fill everytime got attacked. I use this sphere for my Main Mitigaor unit, Aaron - replacing Dandelga. Good Luck!